gumballfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Os Vídeos
"Os Vídeos" é o décimo quinto episódio da 4ª temporada de O Incrível Mundo de Gumball. É o 131º episódio no total. en:The Uploads Sinopse Gumball e Darwin tentam sair da internet, mas continuam assistindo a vários videos. Enredo O episódio começa com Gumball indo para Elmore Stream-It, mas ele é subitamente interrompido pelo protesto de Darwin. Gumball implora a Darwin que apenas deixe que ele veja um vídeo, mas Darwin continua. Ele faz Gumball se afastar do computador e se virar, revelando que ele tem o mouse na mão. Gumball joga o mouse no chão, que acaba clicando em um vídeo chamado "William Exam Fail", onde William se esforça para virar a página de teste, mas depois de Teri voltar, William fica bravo e rachado. a tela. Gumball e Darwin acabam clicando em mais vídeos, como o tutorial de maquiagem de Sussie e o desafio do balde de gelo Alan. Depois de um anúncio, eles encontram Ricardo fazendo uma revisão do aplicativo da calculadora que ele acredita ser um jogo, bem como um vídeo intitulado "Gorila vs Baleia Orca", mas acaba sendo um clipe de um hihuahua de saxofone. Eles assistem Tobias fazer uma brincadeira dar errado quando seu pai chama a polícia pensando que ele está sendo roubado, e um vídeo intitulado "Trailer do Filme do Incrível Mundo de Gumball", que é interrompido por outro clipe do saxofone chihuahua. Quando eles vêem Sr. Pequeno prenda a respiração por tanto tempo que ele vira de dentro para fora, Gumball e Darwin tentam assistir o que parece ser um vídeo bonitinho de gato, mas muitas anotações sobrepostas revelam o chihuahua do saxofone novamente. Em outro vídeo, Hector é derrubado por um avião durante as filmagens de Homem de Cueca. Então, depois de clicar na música João Banana, um vídeo do Queijo Derretido é interrompido novamente pelo chihuahua do saxofone, fazendo Gumball bater seu rosto no teclado e clicar em outro vídeo. Os vídeos então começam a tocar cada vez mais rápido, até que Gumball e Darwin acabam encontrando um vídeo de dez horas de duração do saxofone chihuahua. Agora revelados como adolescentes, eles tentam sair de seu quarto, mas o vídeo começa a tocar e os suga de volta, encerrando o episódio. Personagens Personagens Principais * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson Personagens Secúndarios * Anais (Na tela do computador) * Jamie (no vídeo) * William (no vídeo) * Penny (no vídeo) * Tobias (no vídeo) * Teri (no vídeo) * Senhorita Símio (voz no vídeo) * Sussie (no vídeo) * Boberto (no vídeo) * Alan (no vídeo) * Ricardo (no vídeo) * Sr. Wilson (no vídeo) * Sra. Wilson (no vídeo) * Policial Rosquinha (no vídeo) * Sr. Pequeno (no vídeo) * Homem de Cueca (no vídeo) * Hector (no vídeo) * João Banana (no vídeo) * Queijo Derretido (no vídeo) * Professor Corneille (no vídeo) * Rob (no vídeo) * Sarah (no vídeo) Curiosidades * Woody, o cão de Ben Bocquelet, faz uma aparição em um dos vídeos. * Um clipe de uma cena colorida negativa de patos pode ser visto. * Este episódio revela que Jamie pode cantar. * Este episódio revela que João Banana pode crescer outro rosto. * A atriz que interpreta como humana Sussie é Maisy Wilgoss. * Este é o terceiro papel importante de a Internet, os dois primeiros foram em "A Internet" e "Os Procrastinadores." * Se alguém olhar de perto, pode ser visto que o "Trailer do Incrível mundo do Gumball" foi publicado por "B Bocquelet", uma referência ao criador do programa, Ben Bocquelet. ** Um vídeo chamado "Gorilla vs Baleia Orca" pode ser visto postado por Oliver Hamilton, um revisionista de storyboard e assistente de designer de personagens para o show. * Um livro escrito por Mic Graves pode ser visto na sala Gumball e Darwin's. * Embora Elmore esteja localizada nos Estados Unidos, onde o relógio de 12 horas é predominante, o relógio do computador de Ricardo exibe o horário militar. * Piada Recorrente O vídeo do Saxophone Chihuahua tocou cinco vezes. Continuidade * Este é o sexto episódio em que Gumball e Darwin não são personagens principais. Os primeiros cinco foram "O Mundo", "Os Extras", "A Borboleta", "O Retorno" e "A Rotina". * Alguns dos vídeos de Gumball e Darwin de "A Fita" aparecem em Elmore Stream-It. ** Na mesma cena, o vídeo de A Alegria, e Gary's de "Os Extras" aparecem. * As filmagens de "A Mentira", "O Inimigo", "O Desenho" e "O Spoiler" são reutilizadas. ** Vídeos que não reutilizam imagens, mas têm semelhanças com "A Fã," "O Desenho," "O Caipira," "A Internet," "A Foto, "" O Mundo, "" O Spoiler, " " Os Outros, "" O Golpe, "" O Encontro , "e" O Controle Remoto "são vistos. * A música tocada durante o cartão de título e o vídeo de dicas de maquiagem de Sussie é uma versão instrumental da "Música da Internet" de "A Internet". * Gumball e Darwin são sugados de volta para o computador da mesma forma que aconteceu em "Os Procrastinadores". * No final do episódio, Gumball faz um rosto semelhante ao seu rosto chocado de "Os Manos". * Esta é a quinta vez que Gumball e Darwin são mostrados mais velhos. Os quatro primeiros, em ordem, foram "A Capa", "O Trabalho", "O Espelho" e "O Grupo". * O papel de parede da área de trabalho em "A Senha" pode ser visto novamente. * Rob's nome de usuário no Elmore Stream é "Dr Wr", uma referência direta ao seu apelido "Dr. Wrecker" (Em português, Dr. Destruidor) em "O Ninguém". Ele também está usando a roupa de papelão do mesmo episódio. Referências Culturais * No vídeo de Alan, ele está fazendo o Desafio Balde de Gelo ALS. * Em "Game Review", Ricardo menciona que a calculadora "não é tão boa quanto" "Campo Minado" ou "Solitário". Estes são dois jogos que vêm com computadores Windows. Seu vídeo também é uma referência à Let's Plays, um gênero de vídeo popular envolvendo a pessoa que se registra jogando um jogo e passando por ele ou não sobre ele ou não e com webcam ou não . * Um cartão verde semelhante ao cartão de classificação verde da MPAA aparece. * Os vídeos de Chihuahua do Saxofone são similares a Rickrolling, uma brincadeira comum na Internet onde uma pessoa é levada a ver o videoclipe de 1987 " Never Gonna Give You Up "por Rick Astley. ** Também pode ser uma referência a um membro do trio musical moldavo SunStroke Project, conhecido como "Epic Sax Guy" pelo seu solo de saxofone durante a Concurso 2010 Eurovisão. * "10 Hours of Saxophone Chihuahua" é uma referência para quando os usuários estendem um vídeo além de sua duração original usando um loop. * O remix de Tobias é uma referência aos remixes Major League Gaming, que são mash-ups e / ou edições engraçadas de memes e música alta ou ruídos semelhantes a [ YouTube Poop | YouTube Poops]. * Um rosto parecido com "Rage Guy" das rage comics aparece durante o remix de Tobias. * O vídeo do Policial Rosquinha tocando a trombeta se chama "Don Trump", uma referência a Donald Trump, o 45º presidente dos Estados Unidos. * Perto do final do episódio no vídeo com a fruta gritando, se alguém escuta atentamente um dos gritos é de '' Half-Life 2 . * Ricardo diz "8/10 jogaria de novo". Esta é possivelmente uma referência à IGN, um site onde os usuários podem revisar videogames. A IGN é frequentemente ridicularizada on-line por ser excessivamente generosa à luz do comentário real da revisão. * O vídeo de Rob é intitulado "W.R.E.C.K.T.R.E", uma referência à vil organização da franquia de James Bond, "SPECTER". * Dois vídeos do Elmore Stream exibidos neste episódio ("Tobias X-Treme Pranking" e "Cute Overload") contêm anotações muito semelhantes às de YouTube. * Sr. Pequeno sendo engolido é semelhante a uma cena do episódio " Leonard Betts" da série de ficção científica Arquivo X '', onde Leonard Betts é mostrado regenerando um novo corpo. *Sr. Corneille faz um vídeo que é intitulado "Corneille'd it", que pode ser uma referência à expressão e meme da Internet "Nailed it" usado para zombar da tentativa de alguém de recriar algo. * Em um dos últimos vídeos, o Sr. Pequeno é visto pintando e gritando. Esta é uma paródia do desempenho da artista coreana Kim Beom]] "'' Yellow Scream ''" em que ele grita a cada pincelada na tela. * A música de Banana Joe "Eu Digo Banana" tem uma melodia parecida com a de "James P. Johnson", "Charleston". ** As letras podem ser baseadas em "Let's Call the Whole Thing Off" da George e Ira Gershwin. * O vídeo "Saang it Jamie" é uma referência à "Oh Hell No oh oooh" Vine. * O vídeo "Walkies" é uma referência a "Go Bwah". Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada